A Little More Than Brotherly Love
by GeritaPrucan4
Summary: "Maybe it's wrong...ok yes it IS wrong" So it's wrong? They were happy. Until one thing split them up. Will they ever be the same after brother fights against brother?
1. Chapter 1: Italy's POV

**Chapter 1: Italy's POV**

I was cuddling with Romano on the couch. Cuddling was a rarity so I cuddle with him whenever I can. He was in a white button-up shirt and blue jeans. I was in a purple button-up shirt and black jeans. He sighed in frustration, giving up his search for something to watch on the TV.

"Honestly, why can't there ever be anything good on to watch?" he said with his signature scowl.

"I don't know, fratello, why can't we just sit here and cuddle? We never just cuddle" I said as I snuggled into him more.

"Because, what's the point in cuddling?" he asked.

Although he snuggled into me more as he said this. He sounds like he hates the world and everyone in it when he talks, but actually once you get to know and understand him he's a pretty nice guy. I sighed in contempt as I finally got comfortable. Then the phone went off.

"Come on, Veneziano, you gotta let me up. Someone has to answer the phone" Romano said as he tried to get up.

I sighed, but let him up. When he answered the phone he pulled it away from his ear.

"Spain. Calm down. What's wrong?...Just stop yelling and tell me what's wrong"

I watched as he listened to what Spain was saying and his eyes widened. That wasn't good. It was never good when you cause a look like that on Romano because it took a lot to do that.

"Ok like I said. Calm down" he said as he went into the kitchen.

It was worse whenever he went into a different room. Whatever Spain was saying must be really bad. What could possibly be _**so**_ bad other than...a war. No. Don't even go there. None of the other nations would even _**think**_ about starting a war right now.

Just then, Romano came back in and sat down next to me. I looked at him.

"What was wrong?"

"Belarus wants to go to war with Spain"

"Perche?"

"Because he apparently did something to Russia"

"What did he do?"

"What would be the one thing he could do to get Belarus mad enough to want to go to war?"

"Propose"

He nodded. Then my eyes widened. Spain and Russia? I couldn't see it, but if they were happy then so be it. About like me and Romano. Maybe it's wrong...ok yes it _**is**_ wrong but we're happy together, so it can't be _**that**_ wrong right?

"So, are they gonna go to war?" I asked, knowing if they did we would get sucked into it.

"I don't know. But, you know if they do"

"We'll be sucked into it" I finished for him.

He nodded. Then he sighed. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers so we were holding hands. He looked at me gave me a small smile. Smiles were about as rare as cuddles with him.

The only thing about us being together is that no one else knows. I'm afraid of what other people would think if they found out. I mean we're brothers. Yeah I know it's wrong but, we're happy.

"Veneziano"

"Hm?"

"You're thinking too much again"

"Sorry"

Then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and ran my fingers through his hair. Then there was a knock on the door. He sighed as he got up to answer it.

When he came back Spain was behind him, but there was something off about him. He was in a red shirt with a tomato on it and blue jeans. Then I realized he looked so off because he wasn't smiling. Spain always smiles. Always finds the good in the bad and the positive in the negative. Yet, here he was with no smile to be seen.

"Italy. You're thinking too much" Spain said.

"How do you know that?" I said.

"You zone out every time you think too much. You get this look to you and you can just tell whenever you're thinking too much" Spain said as he came and sat on the couch by me.

"So, what are you going to do?" Romano asked as he stared Spain in the eyes.

Spain sighed and looked at the floor. Obviously not liking the decision he made. Then he looked Romano in the eyes.

"I'm going to go to war with her"

* * *

**AN: Ciao! So I know y'all are waiting on the next chapter of Italy Drama, but I got the idea for this one and had to write it. Now I'm posting it. If you like it let me know. Be on the look out for chapters in this one and Italy Drama. I think that's about it, so ciao!**

**AN 2: I'm going to go through and put the translations in the author's notes in this one and Italy Drama.**

**AN 3: Ok sorry for all the updates of author's notes and not the actual story but I'm going to let you know that I'm going to make each chapter from a different couples' point of view until they all (hopefully) come together then it will probably be permanently from Italy's point of view. Although I warn you now...I don't write certain characters well.**

**Italian  
Perche - Why**


	2. Chapter 2: America's POV

**Chapter 2: America's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in jeans, a white shirt with the Superman symbol on it, and my bomber jacket. Canada was in the kitchen making pancakes. He's always making pancakes. They always have maple syrup on them too, like **REAL** maple syrup from Canada. The stuff is awesome. More awesome than Prussia, ok not **_that_** awesome but you get the point.

"Canada! Can we cuddle?" I yelled into the kitchen.

"W-why do you always want t-to c-cuddle?" he asked as he walked into the living room.

"I don't know. Cuddling's nice. I like to fucking cuddle!" I said in my hero voice.

"A-After the pancakes a-are done. We'll c-cuddle"

"Yay!"

Then he went back into the kitchen. Like I said, he's always making pancakes. I don't mind though, only because his pancakes are fucking awesome. I sat back against the couch and was waiting on Canada when my phone when off.

"Yo! What's up?" I answered.

"America. I have a problem" Russia said.

"What kind of problem?"

"Spain proposed, Belarus found out, now she has declared war on Spain and I can't talk her out of it"

"Wow. That does sound like a bit of a problem"

He sighed. Then we were quiet for a few minutes as I tried to think of how to help him. I mean I _**am**_ the hero, and the hero saves everyone. Even from situatuions like these...right?

"America? I know you're the 'hero' and all, but, knowing my sister, do you honestly think there is a solution to this _**besides**_ them going to war?"

"Do you honestly think Spain is _**going** _to go to war? You know him, he wouldn't hurt a fly. And you know for a fact that if he does decide to go to war he'll talk to Italy and Romano and they'll talk him out of it"

"Da. I know. Well thank you. I think I know how to talk her out of it now"

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because, I needed a friend to talk to and a friend who would listen and that's exactly what you did"

"Ok well bye. If you ever need a friend you know how to get a hold of me"

"Da. Bye"

Then we hung up. Canada walked into the living room right as I was putting my phone back in my pocket.

"W-who w-was that?" he asked.

"Russia"

"O-oh. W-what did he want?"

"Advice sorta. Well Spain proposed to him and I guess he accepted. Then Belarus found out and declared war on Spain. He just needed a friend"

"Alright. Do you s-still want to c-cuddle?"

"Hell yea!"

He sat next to me on the couch. I cuddled up next to him. He waited until he knew I was comfy, then handed me my plated of pancakes. We sat and watched TV while eating pancakes for the rest of the night.

Little did we know we were going to be drug into the worst war of our lives.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Also, please bare with me I've never written a story where the brothers are together...although I _do_ ship the brothers. I'm going to give credit to my Canada, prussiaxcanadaforever, for editing Canada's speaking parts in this chapter (and hopefully all the other chapters that have Canada in them *crosses fingers*). Go check out her story please...although you don't have to. Other than that...there's a new chapter in Italy Drama (if you haven't already read it). That's it for now...ciao!**

**AN 2: I may or may not take a break from writing for a little bit. I haven't decided yet. But if you notice no new chapters for a while...fair warning. There's just a lot going on. :/**

**AN 3:****AN 3: ok I know a lot of you are waiting on the next chapter, but I'm just having a hard time coming up with ideas, because there's just a lot going on right now, so it'll be a while before ch3 comes out...sorry.**


End file.
